


三次走失与一次相遇

by dovermeetcalais



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovermeetcalais/pseuds/dovermeetcalais
Summary: 二代superbat无差，登超设定超人归来接cw台天国降临超，超露提及。灵感来源b站二代的1874剪辑，为二代的无缘意难平
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	1. 超人归来

破晓时分，天空的蓝色中带点没抹净的暗，大块的云压得低低的，四方传来虫鸣。  
克拉克走出小屋。  
他又回到了堪萨斯。阔别五年，庄稼枯荣更迭数代，而原野不改其广袤，在飞船坠落的火光中他恍惚间看到母亲，被熟悉的臂弯环绕，他疲惫地闭上眼。  
远航数载，超人终于亲眼见到了氪星，昔日星球所在只剩一团团漂浮着的碎片。飞船穿过母星残骸，克拉克紧盯黑暗处，四处搜索将他吸引来的所谓“生命迹象”，目之所及只有阴影，没有人迹，甚至没有遗址。靠近故乡的山石反叫他腿脚发软，直冒冷汗，在眩晕中航完全程，一无所获。他返回地球。  
睁眼醒来之前，克拉克正做着回乡后第一个梦，梦里自己仍是孩童。

那是个出奇热的夏天，躲在谷仓顶发呆的克拉克远远听见乔纳森的呼声，急急忙忙跳下去，因为控制力道欠佳打了个趔趄，差点摔上一身土灰，所幸新出现的漂浮能力这次起了效，否则将来回忆起与哥谭来客们第一次见面总带点尴尬。  
韦恩家的车子在路过肯特农场附近时抛了锚，一时间难以修复，加之天气炎热，正一筹莫展，恰好乔纳森路过，便邀请这家人去屋里暂坐，由自己来帮忙联系维修人员。  
上了车后，韦恩家的男孩沉默地坐在父母中间，低头盯着自己膝盖，乔纳森从后视镜看着他，想到自家差不多年纪的孩子。克拉克因为放假闷在农场，一身精力无处发泄，整天在屋顶上跳来跳去，窜得玉米地一片凌乱，缠乔纳森陪他打棒球，试图用超能力干农活帮父亲减轻负担被拒绝，但乔纳森时不时能在地里发现些不属于自己的手笔。最近男孩宣称自己可以悬空，看起来学会飞行只是时间的问题，这小子还要给他们多少惊喜和惊吓！好在附近没有居民，也就由着他去摸索能力。克拉克在外头也不多话，但不像小韦恩，他的眼睛睁得可大，耳朵支棱得高高的，对周围充满了好奇，心思活络得很，而眼前这个男孩说不清是羞怯还是不在意，除了礼貌的道谢便没开过口，对前往陌生人家中不表示期待也无反对。也许是在大人面前收敛了，乔纳森想。  
把一家人带进屋里，由玛莎热情接待（两位夫人对于同名的巧合大感惊喜）后，乔纳森出门，对着空旷的四周大喊儿子的名字，谷仓上有个东西应声坠落，冲着他奔来，投入怀中。  
乔纳森理了理克拉克躺得乱糟糟的头发，领孩子进屋。  
"今天家里来了客人。"父亲解释道，"韦恩一家来自哥谭，车子在附近抛了锚。他们家男孩与你同龄，晚饭之前你可以陪陪布鲁斯吗？"  
克拉克跑进客厅，那个夹在两个大人中间，对着墙发呆的男孩一定就是爸口中的布鲁斯了。  
"嘿，我是克拉克。"他扬起一个笑容。  
"布鲁斯韦恩。"男孩看向他。哇哦，他们都是黑发蓝眼。  
"想做些什么吗？农场里有可多动物了，咱们也可以一起捉虫子，或者，啊，或者打棒球！爸总是没空陪我。"为了完成爸交付的重任，克拉克尽量对小韦恩表现得热情，想到小少爷不像是爱玩闹的类型，"去我房间看电视也可以，我有全套的灰——"  
拜托了，拜托了，爸妈还有韦恩夫妇都看着呢，希望布鲁斯不要冷淡拒绝，克拉克在心里祈祷，他也想和这个第一次见面的男孩亲近。从前来做客的同龄人是什么样的？他和皮特互通名字以后就在外头玩起了你追我赶，和拉娜没说两句话就被捉去陪她玩过家家，但布鲁斯和小镇的朋友们不一样，大城市的孩子都这么沉默吗？这让他想起另一个个朋友，对，布鲁斯和小理查一样安静，克拉克想，但他不悲伤。  
"那就棒球吧。"布鲁斯跳下沙发。克拉克内心欢呼一声。  
送孩子到门口，玛莎叮嘱儿子："照顾好布鲁斯。"  
"我会的，妈。"他对母亲招招手，跳下台阶，回头等待布鲁斯跟上。

"你不用勉强自己，布鲁斯。"脱离了父母们视线的克拉克提着球棒，一手把球抛抛接接，对慢吞吞走在后面的男孩道，"现在爸妈他们看不见了，如果你不感兴趣，我们就不玩，你有别的主意可以告诉我，如果你更喜欢一个人待着，我可以离开，等爸叫了咱们再一起回去。"  
"这田野那么大，你跑开还能找得到我？"  
克拉克回头，对布鲁斯骄傲地竖起大拇指："我可以的，这一片我很熟悉！而且我听得很广，看得很远。"  
"嘁。"男孩抬脚，皮鞋与地面摩擦，一颗石子咕噜噜从克拉克身侧滚过，"我不信。"  
"所以你还想玩棒球吗？"布鲁斯当然不信啦，克拉克想，又不是每个人都有自己这样的秘密。  
布鲁斯走到他身边，扬脚又将那石子踢起来："我们试试。"  
在布鲁斯毫无章法地挥空了三次球棒后，克拉克猜到了试试的意思。  
"你没玩过？"  
"我会击剑，会骑马，会......"  
"但你是第一次玩棒球。"  
"对！"被克拉克的揭穿的男孩提高了音量，气冲冲把球棒塞回克拉克手里，"但我想试试！"  
"不，布鲁斯，我没有指责你。"克拉克拉住他，"只是你可以告诉我，我教你，虽然我也只会那么一两招。如果你觉得有趣，你会像学会击剑骑马那样想办法学会它的，不是吗，那几桩我可都一窍不通。"诚恳的眼神，诚恳的语气，爸说人们的心会被真诚软化的，妈说用这招时他眼睛水汪汪的像皮特家的小狗，布鲁斯会相信他的。  
他成功了。  
"如果你来韦恩庄园，父亲会帮你安排老师的。你的爸爸帮助了我们，韦恩一家向来知恩图报。"布鲁斯接回克拉克手中的球棒，"那就教我两招吧，肯特。"  
男孩们的棒球游戏持续到乔纳森的呼唤响起。  
"玩得开心吗？"玛莎把苹果派端上桌，对刚进门的两人问道。  
克拉克为能尝到母亲拿手好菜雀跃不已，愉快地看了新伙伴一眼："嗯，布鲁斯玩得很不错。"  
知道儿子对棒球一窍不通的韦恩夫妇对布鲁斯投去充满笑意的一瞥，克拉克见状解释："布鲁斯学得很快，他的挥棒和投球姿势都可标准啦。"被夸奖的男孩在这盛赞之下别过头去。  
饭桌上气氛和谐，大人们谈笑声不断，他和布鲁斯偶尔被提问两句，更多的时候埋头专注于妈的手艺，暗地里拿脚尖和膝盖碰撞较劲，心照不宣地含笑对视。和布鲁斯熟悉些以后克拉克发现他并不安静，相反地，是他遇到过最有好胜心的男孩，连桌下小动作都要压过自己，胜利后骄傲地抬抬眉毛。  
坏掉的车当夜已被修好，肯特夫妇热情邀请韦恩一家留宿一晚，克拉克拽着布鲁斯跑进楼上房间。  
他们没有多少时间研究克拉克珍藏的灰幽灵玩偶（布鲁斯表示他的收集要全得多），到了睡觉时间布鲁斯不得不离开，母亲这样对想留下新朋友的克拉克解释："你的床太窄了，容不下两个男孩并肩睡得香甜，而且布鲁斯明天要接着赶路，更需要好好休息。"  
如果不是男孩离开前回头点了点克拉克，做口型轻轻说了句"等我"，他会更沮丧的。

房门外脚步声响起，克拉克跳下床，三两步跑到门前拉开，对上举着手正欲敲门的布鲁斯："惊喜！"  
“你抢了我的台词。”布鲁斯溜进房间，合上门，倚着墙对他道，“我还不想睡，再带我玩玩吧。”  
“那就去我的秘密基地。”克拉克打开门，“因为位置是'秘密'的，可能有些难上去。”  
布鲁斯迈出一步：“尽管带路就是了。”  
穿过一个小窗，攀上一节梯子，再从小阁楼的天窗爬出，屋顶是克拉克的秘密基地之一，斜躺下能看尽小镇的原野与天空，耳边是溪流声，虫鸣声，以及耕作中的机器轰鸣声，他爱在这片无遮挡的图景下发呆，直到有人唤他的名字。  
这是他第一次带人来这里，布鲁斯非常善于攀爬与在潜行，大人们没有被惊醒。  
克拉克找到熟悉的位置，布鲁斯跟着躺下。  
"我一开始还以为你像小理查那样呢。"克拉克道，那是他对布鲁斯的第一印象，但他错了。  
"小理查是谁？"布鲁斯漫不经心地问。  
小理查是克拉克班上一个小个子男孩，母亲因为难产早早去世，全靠父亲给卢瑟家打工养活父子俩，理查在学校埋头学习，但始终成绩欠佳，平时沉默寡言，常被莱克斯带着一帮朋友嘲笑挖苦，更加闷闷不乐，克拉克某次撞见大孩子们围成一圈，跑上前发现中央是小理查和揪着人家衣领的莱克斯，周围散落着书页和铅笔，克拉克拉开卢瑟，为了护住理查免不了和冲上来的高年级们打了一架，显露出了"非凡的干架天赋"。事后爸肯定了他的勇气与义气，却说他不该和人打架，那会伤到对方，还可能被发现身上的蹊跷处，克拉克和大家是不一样的，他该学会隐藏自己，况且拳头解决不了问题，更好的办法是让其他孩子知道欺侮人不对。克拉克知道下一次再撞到那种场面，自己还是会挺身而出，或许可以试试把战斗过程表现得艰难些，但爸说得有道理，卢瑟应该知道他不该这么做。那天克拉克抱住脱困的男孩，小理查成河的泪浸透了他胸口衬衫，克拉克从没见过有人能哭成那样，在那之前理查为他的委屈建了多高的堤坝才不至于崩溃啊，从那眼眶里泄出的分明是洪水，滚烫的洪水。  
"我要找到制止卢瑟他们的办法。"回忆让他攥紧拳头。  
"那你找到了吗？"身边那人问。  
"还没有，但我有些想法，或许他们不知道所作所为对其他人的伤害有多大，如果我告诉他们什么是对的，什么是错的，让他们看到被欺侮者的泪，被帮助者的笑，他们会不会被说服呢？"  
"得了吧，克拉克，糟糕的人不在乎别人的眼泪，甚至以此为乐，对他们来说拳头就是最有力的说服。"  
那么莱克斯是布鲁斯说的这种人吗？，克拉克不知道："可如果他们没那么糟糕呢？爸说人的灵魂里善恶并存，只需正确的引导。"  
"那就两个法子一起用吧，对还没坏透的，试试你的办法——长篇大论，对烂到骨子里的，就用我的手段——痛扁一顿！"布鲁斯跳起来，挥舞了几下拳头，"狠狠地，狠狠地揍在那帮坏人脸上，尝尝这拳头雨，怎么样，疼吗，还敢再做坏事吗？他们非要这样才能记住。"  
克拉克仰头看着突然注入活力的男孩，布鲁斯身边都是爱他的人，他会被保护得很好，这一生又能遇到多少坏人呢？  
布鲁斯又躺下来，沉默了一小会儿后开口道："如果都是只能痛揍的人，这个世界就太糟糕了，比动画片里还糟。"  
"不会的，布鲁斯。"克拉克承诺道，"我的方法会用得更多的。"  
"最好是那样。"  
他们继续谈了灰幽灵话题，分享了各自喜好的动画，偏爱的游戏，以及想要亲近的女孩：布鲁斯的青梅竹马是瑞秋，克拉克则对爱欺负自己的拉娜颇有好感。布鲁斯不喜欢蝙蝠，庄园底下那个黑洞吓哭过他，他向克拉克坦白自己因为恐惧落了泪，克拉克回他更多秘密——他为农场里夭折的小牛哭过，为生活凄惨的小理查哭过，也为拉娜突然不理睬自己哭过。  
"我哭是因为害怕，你是出于多愁伤感，那不一样。"  
"可那些事不让人难过吗？"  
"当然了。"布鲁斯承认，"哥谭城里有很多在街上生活的穷人，小孩子也会挨饿受冻，我想帮他们，和你想帮小理查是一样的。爸说我还小，以后保护他们的责任会落到我头上，现在先由他和妈妈想办法，他们正在组织韦恩慈善机构，建造铁路把城市连起来，给愿意工作的人提供岗位，一切会变得更好的。"  
"那你还怕蝙蝠吗？"  
"怕。总有一天会不再怕的。如果再掉进蝙蝠洞里，我要拿哭泣的时间去找出口。"  
"嗯，我也要克制自己少哭，找到办法比擦眼泪有用。"  
"就小理查那样建个大坝，攒起来好流个痛快？"  
"也没错。无论如何，人能流眼泪，总好过流不出来。"  
布鲁斯不再说话，盯着天空许久后开口："我挺喜欢这里的。"  
“我也好喜欢小镇。”克拉克看着夜色中满天的星，它们在他眼中比布鲁斯所见的要更亮，“但以后我要去外面看看。”  
“躲在这里可不够实现对人发长篇大论的愿望？”  
“嗯。”克拉克笑着望向布鲁斯，对上男孩一样望向自己的眼睛，里头倒映着星光与克拉克的脸，他忍不住开口问：“我们还会再见面吗？”  
“当然啦。回去之后我会再来找你，到时候我练好了棒球，比比到底谁更厉害！”  
“说好了？”得到了承诺的克拉克欢喜。  
布鲁斯同他碰拳："说好了！"  
他才认识布鲁斯几个小时，却觉得他们可以成为一辈子的好朋友，藏在安静外壳下的男孩倔强，机灵，真诚，充满正义感，尽管二人偏好的实现方式不一样，但布鲁斯说得也不无道理，两个法子一起用会更好。  
他们一定还会再见面的。

布鲁斯韦恩，这是梦里那个男孩的名字，这个梦太生动，真实到他醒来时几乎确定自己曾有过这样一个朋友，只是因为二人未再相见而淡忘了。他搜索了哥谭城里的心跳与声音，查询了这个名字的相关信息，种种迹象表明，哥谭并没有韦恩家族。唯一姓韦恩的那位刚考上医学院，黑头发，棕眼睛，不修边幅，对医学充满狂热，名为艾伦而非布鲁斯。这的确只是刚回到地球的自己出于孤独而产生的一个梦，因为渴望构建了一个同龄的“志同道合”的朋友，现实中在这条路上他没有搭档，除却爸妈，谁也没听那时的自己说过愿望，小理查是藏在心头一个秘密，这世上永远有痛苦的人，为了他们他来到大都会，成为超人。他是不后悔的，但如果那个朋友真的存在该多好，长大后的布鲁斯会成为什么样的人呢，他们有可能并肩而立吗？不，克拉克，不要再想了，他从来不存在，即使有，一颗孩童未经打磨的心也难保持到成年，这个世界擅长切割，即使是超人对此也束手无策，但......布鲁斯或许不一样呢？  
太阳升高了，天空的蓝变得纯净，克拉克飞上屋顶，按记忆里的位置躺下，一个人占了两个孩童的面积，日光洒在身上，他闭上眼。


	2. 天国降临

克拉克猛地在黑暗中张目，狂笑之人又一次出现在梦里，略有不同的是这次小丑成了布鲁斯的敌人，有时梦像座桥，与久远的过去回忆相接，又掺入了新近的生活片段。  
半个月前，小丑用93条生命为代价，成了超人的梦魇。93人，其中有他朝夕相处的同事，有他深爱着的女人，唯独没有克拉克肯特。  
那天超人听到呼唤，例行暂离日报的工作岗位，回程时远远便望见楼顶行星旁围绕着不详的绿色，他赶紧听，已搜索不到熟悉的心跳，赶忙破窗而入。毒气笼罩的办公室里，哥谭的被遗弃者转过身，挥舞着沾血的摆件，得意地冲他大笑："来晚啦，来晚啦，他们都完咯。"狂笑之人脚边是倒地的吉米，左手还摆在手表信号开关旁；露易丝不省人事，尚且温热的液体自额头破口淌出。92个朋友与1个挚爱丧命于小丑之手，克拉克装裱起那日余下的星球日报成员们怀着沉痛心情作出的报道，为每个逝者订制了纪念牌，但那还不够，超人有负于他们，无法补偿。  
面对小丑的某一瞬间，超人动过杀念，为了哥谭不计其数的死难者，为了大都会93名友人，为了将来可能丧生于小丑之手的人们，他心底发冷，眼睛发热，拳头发抖，最终却还是放下了手。  
他不是行刑官，无权迈出那一步。超人是个朋友，为带来希望而来，称他为不懂得变通的过时之人的呼声甚嚣尘上，但如果顺势放弃原则，随意生杀予夺，他又该如何自处呢？那是对人类的蔑视，对生命的轻慢。  
超人必须那么做，但克拉克呢？克拉克失去了爱人与朋友，对造成这一切的罪魁祸首恨之入骨。克拉克内心充满愤怒，想打断那人畸形的鼻子，猛击那张苍白可怖的脸，却只能穿上黑衣出席葬礼，送别妻子与友人们，与此同时小丑在监牢里狂乱大笑，等待下一个越狱时机。  
世界还需要超人吗？露易丝在世时曾据此撰文获得普利策奖，在他离开的五年间，人们说服了自己，声称他们不需要天外来客，可超人归来时，人们欢迎他，呼唤他，他觉得自己仍旧被需要。如今随着新的地球英雄在出现，他们的主张更受新一代追捧，主流声音称应当杀死小丑以绝后患，越来越多人视超人为守着陈腐的道德观不放的过时之人。当人们不再需要他，超人应当适时卸下披风。  
正是在思考离开时机的当口，克拉克再次梦到布鲁斯。从前那个男孩长大了，笼罩在一身黑色中，打扮得像只蝙蝠，出现在高中时代的克拉克房里。

"布鲁斯？"他惊呼，眼前这个半夜闯入，穿着奇异的不速之客竟是童年有过一面之缘的好友，多年来克拉克从未记起，却能在重遇的那刻回忆出过去全部相处细节。  
"你看得到我的脸。"布鲁斯判断，"你有透视能力，所以那次晚餐你能把夹了坚果的那块幸运苹果派准确地放到我盘里，所以那晚你知道门外的人是我而不是你爸妈，我脚步很轻，因此你的听力也异于常人，在屋顶时你为我们再见的许诺高兴，没发现和我碰拳时你的身体悬在了空中。前两条是基于事实的推测，但最后一点我亲眼见到，结论是，克拉克肯特，你并非常人。"  
克拉克目瞪口呆。"所以你这么多年没出现，突然偷偷摸摸跑来就为了讲这些？"  
"当然不。"布鲁斯摘下面罩，"我像是突然才想起你的存在，为了验证马上按记忆跑来小镇找你。奇怪的是我似乎比你大上几岁了，这太蹊跷，我猜我是在做梦。"  
"我猜我才是在做梦。"克拉克想。布鲁斯的脸褪了稚气，多了棱角，不变的是总微微撅起的唇，他的眼睛也没变，但气质看上去不一样了，在自己偏居堪萨斯一角的岁月里布鲁斯一定经历了很多，毕竟，正常人可不会蒙着脸并披一身盔甲，还表现自然得像一直这样穿着似的。  
他提议："房间里不大适合谈话，不如我们去'那个'屋顶？"  
"好。"布鲁斯射出朝黑暗里射出绳索，朝着他们曾经彻夜交谈的地方荡去，背影像只敏捷的黑猫。  
"我一定在做梦。"克拉克再次确认，从床铺里爬出。

"所以你的确会飞。"克拉克降落在布鲁斯身边，"黑猫人"评论。  
相信自己在一场怪梦里的克拉克大方承认："我来自外星。我能飞，能透视，感官敏锐，力量和速度都异于常人。"  
布鲁斯似乎轻易地接受了这些设定，饶有趣味地打量着他，被从头到脚审视盯得不自在的克拉克开口。  
"你为什么穿成——"他比划布鲁斯的装束，"这样？"  
"我是蝙蝠侠。"  
"蝙蝠侠？"  
蝙蝠侠在黑暗中讲述了那个起源故事：中途离席的演出，小巷里的持枪歹徒，洒落一地的珍珠，跪倒在父母血泊中的男孩。之后是葬礼，怀着恨意逃避多年后回到哥谭，持枪出席齐尔听证会，却没来得及扣下动扳机。瑞秋说"复仇不等于正义"，法尔科内笑他天真愚蠢，父母曾经努力保护的城市堕落如斯，他丢掉枪，烧掉衣裳，去往远方，归来时带着一身技艺与一颗坚定的心，这次他将执着于正义而非复仇，他在父母坟前立誓要给恶人带来恐惧，让这城市重见希望。几年后哥谭有了黑暗骑士。  
蝙蝠侠打了很多场艰难的仗，其中最为可怕的罪犯自称小丑，皮肤苍白，发色油绿，嘴角咧到耳根，大批无辜民众丧命于他手下。在最近一次与小丑的对峙中，布鲁斯失去了两位重要的朋友：童年挚友瑞秋死于爆炸，哥谭白骑士检察官哈维登特堕落，为了让人们来之不易的希望不随着哈维的失格一同破灭，蝙蝠侠甘心背上骂名，成为矛头直指之人。  
克拉克想拥抱眼前的男人，布鲁斯遭受的远非他能想象，痛苦与仇恨曾经蒙蔽过蝙蝠侠的眼，但他最终选择了正义。他为所爱的城市几乎献上了一切，倘若哥谭要拿，必定连最后的生命也甘心给予。  
“所以我被取消了夜巡资格，能休个长假也不错。”布鲁斯自嘲，见克拉克不笑，又开口，"谢谢你听我讲这么多。"  
那人抿起一个小小的笑，风吹起他的额发，卷动他的战衣。克拉克不想再压抑了，他想给这人一个真挚的拥抱，他要给这人一个应得的拥抱，他捉住猎猎作响的披风，把布鲁斯搂紧，对方有一瞬的僵硬，然后一双手落在克拉克腰上。  
"谢谢你愿意对我讲这些，布鲁斯。"克拉克语无伦次，一心把心里想的全告诉布鲁斯，"我不知道发生了什么，但我觉得很羞愧，你上完了大学，成为了蝙蝠侠，而我还在小镇高中，穿着红衬衫和火车比速度，对不起，布鲁斯，我明明可以做得更多，却几乎没做什么……”  
"不，克拉克。"布鲁斯轻拍他，"我们的时间流速不一样，你只是在做这个年龄的男孩应该做的事罢了。我才觉得羞愧，明明不是孩子了，还拉着你喋喋不休半天，讲的全是关于我的事，想用倾诉来让自己不那么憋闷。蝙蝠侠不是这样的性格，但在绝对安全的梦里......"  
"就一定是梦吗？"克拉克不甘心，尽管自己也抱着类似猜测。这太诡异了，在梦里交谈的对象声称自己是梦中人，可布鲁斯或者克拉克都没有醒来，这个古怪的梦仍在继续，他们各自觉得对方虚幻，对对方所抱持的感情在当下却再真实不过，甚至因为背景的不真实更无需掩饰。  
"两个人的共同回忆不该同时消失又恢复，我们显而易见的年龄差距，你不合理的能力，事实上，我怀疑堪萨斯并没有一个地方叫小镇，这一切都不是真的。"  
布鲁斯的声音冷静，克拉克听着觉得心里乱成一团。  
"那就当我是真的吧，假设我们是在现实里，我保证，布鲁斯，我保证会再来找你，等结束了这里的学业，我要离开小镇，四处走走，寻找我在这世上存在的原因，等我找到了，我就来找你，不，找不到我也来，我们一定会在哥谭再见的，我能帮到你。"  
"那你只会发现布鲁斯韦恩是个喜怒无常的坏家伙，蝙蝠侠更是冷漠无情，今天在这里的只是已被杀死的童年性格的一缕残魂。"布鲁斯握着克拉克的肩，抵住他额头，吐出让克拉克想大声反驳的自贬话语，"我并没有那么好，不要对我过分期待。"  
这不公平，为什么布鲁斯因为失去与经历迅速地成长，而克拉克滞留在少年时代，明明那个夏日里自己才是更"成熟"的那个，转眼间他志同道合的童年朋友成长为这样高尚的人，从淤泥里开出花来，天啊，不要让他从有布鲁斯的梦里醒来，或者，把布鲁斯放进他真实的生活里吧。

他甚至没来得及梦见告别。  
回到没有露易丝也没有蝙蝠侠的世界中，克拉克启动堡垒搜索引擎，结果一次又一次地向他宣告：没有布鲁斯存在过的痕迹，真实的只有小丑与他犯下的命案。  
还有蝙蝠侠给超人的激励。  
就让反对者曲解，排斥，谩骂吧，他为那些被侮辱与被损害的人而在，为喜爱或厌恶超人者皆能看见真理与希望而在，为蝙蝠侠和千万人九死不悔也要维护的正义而在，超人会在人们身边，过去，现在，将来，总是。


	3. 无限地球危机

"在离开之前，我能看看那本书吗？"人散尽后，多元宇宙的真理楷模，96号宇宙的超人克拉克问。  
监视者对这个要求似乎感到意外，但没有犹豫便把手中册子递给他。  
他不知道我会提这个问题吗，难道不是一切都已写在命运之书上了吗？也许不是每一页都有被细读的价值吧。  
他道谢，接过书后开始翻找其中关于蝙蝠侠的书页，那三次见面究竟是梦，还是以他不知道的  
方式真实发生过？

第三次见面在消失点，一阵红光后超人被卢瑟取而代之，再出现时已是危机之后，带着一段多出的记忆。  
那段回忆里的克拉克对宇宙危机一无所知，年纪正青，刚在北极冰堡发现自己身份，披上超人的战衣。埋葬父亲的悲伤尚未从心头退去，又得知母星与亲生父母早已不在，他想念玛莎，偌大的世界只有那一个人可倾诉，可母亲若是看到孩子难过，会一起落泪的。他离开正是为了成长，扬帆不多时就返航港湾，那会让妈以后也一直担心。不，克拉克要前往的是大都会，从那座城市开始，他会实现生父与养父寄予的厚望，践行自己怀抱的信念，那绝非坦途，但他会坚持。  
就像布鲁斯那样。  
布鲁斯？这个名字突然从他的脑海里蹦出来，又一次地，他从记忆里翻出关于这个名字的全部。他怎么会一次次忘掉那个人？  
克拉克飞向哥谭。

这座城市在哀悼蝙蝠侠。  
黑暗骑士在贝恩袭击时又一次崛起，最终驾驶着战机让核弹在哥谭海上爆炸，哥谭又一次活下来了，而蝙蝠侠尸骨无存。吉姆戈登把在蝙蝠侠授意下被掩盖的真相还给了哥谭人：蝙蝠侠自始至终是沉默的守护者，不曾屈服于黑暗的行动者，为所爱与所笃信之事献声的殉道者。  
这座城市在他死后才看清，但为时未晚，被激励的民众将接过棒，不再沉默，不再隐忍，保护已被蝙蝠侠改变的哥谭，蝙蝠侠是个奇迹，也许某天黑披风会再次出现，人们绝望地希望着。至于布鲁斯韦恩，花花公子因为意外事故死于太平洋某个小岛的新闻缩在版面一角，葬礼在韦恩庄园举行，媒体无权出席。  
克拉克攥紧手中报纸，突如其来的消息让他震惊， 他为友人深深哀悼，并再次感到自责：为什么自己一次次彻底忘了布鲁斯，没能在他最需要的那些时刻及时赶到？很多失去本是可以避免的，蝙蝠侠本可以活。  
眼睛酸胀，他将报纸搁在腿上，从长椅上抬起头，哥谭公园绿意盎然，人们继续欢笑，哭泣，相爱，生活，因那一个人的牺牲。  
他多希望布鲁斯能看到。  
不对，那个心跳，那个心跳还在地球上。克拉克匆匆起身，从最近的无人角落起飞，向死而复生之人心音所在地赶去，他如此感谢自己的能力。

"克拉克？"这次换布鲁斯对突然出现在房里的人大感意外了。  
那是间病房，墙壁是晃眼的白色，窗台上搁着三盆绿植，躺在床上的人身上好几处夹板，克拉克用超级视力一扫：骨折线遍布全身：顶骨，桡骨，胸骨，髋骨，胫骨，甚至脊柱，皮肤缝线从额头分布到脚背，从前的旧伤也尚未愈合完全，但他是活着的。  
他关上门，走到病人床边。"我突然想起你，于是飞去哥谭，在那里却得知你的死讯，正觉得难过，没想到能搜到你的心跳，便立刻找来了。"  
"对我还活着这件事我也很意外。"不能自由活动的布鲁斯保持仰躺姿势，望向克拉克，"机舱的保护设施设计得相当不错，我在最后关头被弹出，醒来时发现自己躺在这里。我才清醒没多久，都没来得及联系阿尔弗雷德，你来得很巧。"  
"我们之间总是很巧。"  
"确实。"布鲁斯笑，"我已经分不清做梦和现实了，事不过三，第三次发生这种相忘又想起的怪事，巧得不合理。"  
"你接下来要怎样呢？"克拉克问。  
"当务之急是想办法让阿尔弗雷德知道我还活着，他一定很伤心吧。至于长远计划，如果哥谭需要，蝙蝠侠会再回归。"  
他果然还是要穿那身衣服的。  
克拉克脱口而出："我来帮你，布鲁斯，我来帮你。我能阻止子弹，能停下火车，能把人救出围困，能成为你的好搭档。也许我还不能熟练运用能力，但我就在附近，下一次有需要时，你就叫我的名字。"  
"下一次见面？"布鲁斯像是在期待，又像是笑说话的人天真。  
听了这话他害怕起来，或许根本不会有下一次见面了。一旦转身他们又会不记得彼此，再想起时又是何时呢？他不过长上两岁，哥谭报上提起哈维登特法案已是八年前，他担心在那个下一次时会听不到布鲁斯的心跳，蝙蝠侠会真真正正地不存在。  
"可我想成为你的朋友，你的搭档，我想爱你，想在你身边啊......"对分别的恐惧与对相见的渴望将克拉克折磨。才刚失而复得，便知得必将失，命运就这样残酷吗？  
"你会找到自己的友人，爱人，家人的。"布鲁斯抬起手，因为疼痛又放下，"你会成为英雄，人们将爱你，追随你。你不需要我。"  
"有你一起不是更好吗？"  
"没有我也会很好，你不会孤单的。不要哭，克拉克，在我们记得彼此的时刻里，你就是我的朋友，我的搭档，我爱的梦中男孩。"男人安慰他，手指颤动几下，像是想抚摸克拉克的脸颊。  
原来自己在哭。克拉克轻轻抓住布鲁斯的手指，另一只手抹掉眼角滚烫的液体，说过要少流眼泪的，可除了难过他什么也做不到，清醒地知道会回到不存在布鲁斯，也不记得布鲁斯的现实，他只希望时间再多一些，能和布鲁斯相处再久一点，至少下一次他会有更多回忆。

后来怎样了呢，布鲁斯是不是又一次忘记了克拉克，带着一身伤回到了仍在期盼蝙蝠侠的哥谭？这个男人从悲剧中诞生，一次次目睹人性的阴暗面，却从未放弃，挺身挡在拳头子弹或者核爆前，他对克拉克说人们会愿意追随希望，他经历的失望还不够多吗？这个蝙蝠侠是比自己更当之无愧的真理楷模。  
危机后的超人借来命运之书窥探真相。  
万物起源之初，世界一片虚无，一场宇宙大爆炸冲破了黑暗，生命诞生，遍布随之而来的多元宇宙。最初的地球96与地球95本是一体，一次错误的分裂让它们走上了两条轨道，"宇宙的运转并非永远正确"，命运之书这样写，受波及的人们因此经受了不自知的离别。当相邻而同源的宇宙短暂相交之时，本应相遇的英雄将短暂相会，随后又长久相忘。  
如今危机已过，宇宙纠正了它的错误，本是同源的都合为一体，其他六位楷模将在始源地球共存，而真理楷模所在的母宙有了蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克合上书，没有查看结局。  
离开前，监视者提醒超人：只有楷模会对危机前后留有印象，因为宇宙的融合，人们的记忆可能被篡改而不自知，世界将会大不相同。

超人最关心的答案在哥谭，他将亲自去寻找。  
这一次，他找到了哥谭地底的蝙蝠洞。发现这里并没有被荒废，超人的心里有一丝小小的希望燃起，看中央屏幕前有个人影，他降落，让鞋跟磕在地上，声音在洞底回荡。  
屏幕前那人转身。  
他不是布鲁斯。  
太晚了。  
"你是超人。"男孩认出来客，兴奋喊道，"大都会的守护者，我最喜欢的超级英雄，超人！"  
"你是......蝙蝠侠？"  
"不，我是罗宾，很高兴认识你！你找蝙蝠侠？我去喊他。"自称知更鸟的男孩握紧他的手用力晃动几下，然后腾腾地跑开了。  
在一片静默中他开始思考：两个宇宙融合时调节了时间线，会不会布鲁斯已经走在他之前？在此前的碰面中，克拉克披上披风那年蝙蝠侠已经第二次隐退，当超人鬓角都有了白发，蝙蝠侠的名号传承了几代？不是所有蝙蝠侠都是布鲁斯韦恩。  
克拉克几乎想转头离开了，他应该看看命运之书的下一页，应该在降落前先找找那个心跳，他想要一个惊喜，为此却饱受期待的折磨，忍不住朝最坏的方向设想，既然已经走到这一步，再“作弊”已无必要。不论出现的是谁，能和布鲁斯有过相遇已经很好。  
一根棒球杆砸向超人，他下意识地接住，抬起头。  
布鲁斯拄着拐杖，向克拉克走来。


	4. 尾声：幸未走失在1874

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感觉写的有点太粘乎了，如果被ooc到了我很抱歉，谢谢您看到这里

“我没想到我们能走到这一步。”克拉克看着韦恩卧室的天花板，对身边人感慨。  
“我也没想到从前那个小男孩一下子比我还老上了一截。”布鲁斯笑，“上次还是个爱哭鼻子的男孩，看到你的白发我可实实在在地大吃一惊。”  
“哦，布鲁斯。”超人翻身搂住休假中的蝙蝠侠，无奈地唤他。

养病期间罗宾暂时接过战袍，布鲁斯在幕后协助，克拉克则在需要时让超人现身。布鲁斯的骨折愈合情况不错，能拄着拐杖在大宅里四处活动，做做康复运动。  
宇宙融合后布鲁斯便记起了克拉克，也推测出这个世界的超人便是记忆里曾有过数面之缘的男孩，根据梦里的对话，蝙蝠侠猜想背后隐藏着某个秘密，大得将涉及到时间与空间。如果大都会与哥谭仅一海之隔，二人又是各自城市有名的守护者，他们怎么会从未考虑过碰面？这可不是个超级英雄泛滥的时代。  
他要给那人一个拜访。  
正是此时罗宾跑来，说超人在蝙蝠洞，要见蝙蝠侠。  
答案就要来了。  
庆幸自己已经部分恢复了行动能力，布鲁斯让罗宾取来宅里的棒球棍，推自己到蝙蝠洞，他从轮椅上支起身，拄着拐杖，向那个斜靠在控制台上走神的身影走去。  
克拉克不是声称自己有超级听力吗，为什么接过球棒抬头时像是不曾预先知道来的是布鲁斯？  
超人张开的怀抱圈住他，男孩长成了男人，仍旧亲切地叫他：“布鲁斯。”   
这是他方才在新闻里见过的鬓角落霜的氪星遗孤，是曾同他谈心给他热忱拥抱的小镇男孩，是他在结识后不会不爱的最佳搭档。他们终于在不会相忘的世界相见。

他们是怎么走到这一步的？在克拉克的臂弯里，布鲁斯问自己。  
那以后超人时不时来陪他，休养中的蝙蝠侠没有拒绝。他们之间总是很巧，相处愈久，愈觉得共鸣来自灵魂深处。克拉克解释过无限地球危机事件，命运之书称他们的宇宙本为一体，在无限的宇宙里蝙蝠侠和超人总会相遇，而他俩所在的地球出了点问题，二人只能在时空中因为引力奋力相见。好在错误最终得到了纠正。  
就到这里了，克拉克对着布鲁斯笑，说不愿翻到未发生的页面，留着期待回到了自己的地球，看到布鲁斯还在，觉得幸运。  
如果他已经不在了呢？凡人命数有限，蝙蝠侠不可能永远愚弄死亡，悬在头顶那把巨剑随时可能掉落，他的人生也许已过半程。  
布鲁斯决定坦诚地去爱，克拉克回了他同样炽热的情感。  
从前他与年轻的克拉克相处，觉得对方有青年时代的血气，又保留着童年时代的纯真，在他身上似乎看见了没有经历过苦难的自己，可如果没有那场悲剧，布鲁斯韦恩是否早已陷入哥谭泥沼？他不得而知。眼前的灵魂未经污染，蝙蝠侠在心底希望克拉克能保留那股童子军气质，青年称要走的险途他已先行探过，能给的只有"要坚定'的忠告，以及"愿好运"的祝福。  
如今情况倒转，克拉克成了经历更多的那个。超人的确坚定，但好运不由人的愿望控制，小丑戕害了他的爱人与友人，世人一度摒弃超人与他的理念，一场被误解的孤独之旅，何其熟悉啊，至少蝙蝠侠还有阿尔弗雷德常伴左右，而克拉克早已失去玛莎，又失去了露易丝。  
再与克拉克相处，对方成了更游刃有余的那个。二人的性格都有棱角，生活与工作中免不了摩擦，布鲁斯作为花花公子时交游广泛，作为蝙蝠侠时则以工作狂姿态投入事业，两种生活下都没有体验过这个——有个长期相处的伴侣在身边。炮友不会进入他的生活，工作全在自己控制之下，可克拉克是活生生的，与自己平等的，甚至有时让他自觉不如的。二人为布鲁斯是否能进行更长时间更高强度的康复训练争执，对超人如何回应莱克斯卢瑟的恶意中伤各执一词，也会激烈辩论对罗宾的保护与放手程度，克拉克并不总是让步，但最终他们总能妥协，找到中间那个平衡点。现在他才是两人中更年轻更冲动的那一个了，岁月与失却在克拉克身上沉淀，使他愈发包容而温柔。  
感谢他们没有走失在时空里。  
布鲁斯把手搭在克拉克腰上，望向那双蓝眼睛，模仿他的无奈语气回应："哦，克拉克。"


End file.
